


Подарок для Десятого Вонголы

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Все слышали? Я – жеребец! (с)





	Подарок для Десятого Вонголы

**Author's Note:**

> Сознательный ООС персонажей, нецензурная лексика, кусочность повествования, Марти-Стю Савада Цунаеши, примитивизация Варии

 

Девица была откровенно вульгарной – яркий макияж, большая грудь в таком же большом вырезе и юбка, настолько короткая, что из-под нее выглядывало алое белье. В последние раз такая публика появлялась в особняке Вонголы, когда у Девятого, бывшего под железной пятой матери, случился подростковый бунт.

– Этот, что ли? – спросила девица у Скуало и кивнула на Гокудеру. Тот выглядел так, как будто вот-вот начнет пускать пену ртом.

– Не, – ответил вместо Скуало Бельфегор. – Этот еще хуже.

– Пидор? – уточнила девица.

– Принц хотел сказать: аскет. Но твоя версия мне нравится больше.

– Что ЭТО такое? – спросил Гокудера гневным шепотом, тыча в девицу пальцем.

– Шлюха, – ответил Фран без обиняков.

– Подарок, – оскалился Скуало. – От нашего босса вашему, так что отказаться нельзя.

Он шлепнул шлюху по заду и подтолкнул к покрытым резьбой дверям. Виляя бедрами, шлюха поплыла по коридору, и Вария (за вычетом Луссурии) проводила ее внимательными взглядами.

– Мы, – сказал Бельфегор, выражая общее мнение, – давно уже не тратили пятьсот евро с таким удовольствием.

Гокудера гневно жевал незажженную сигарету.

Шлюха распахнула дверь и прошествовала внутрь. Внутри, за массивным дубовым столом, среди груды бумаг сидел Савада Цунаеши, Десятый босс семьи Вонгола. Глаза у Савады были совершенно мертвые – как у любого человека, который работает на износ и уже целую вечность не был в отпуске.

Вария ввалилась следом и с предвкушением уставилась на Саваду. Саваде едва-едва исполнилось двадцать – по общему мнению, слишком мало, чтобы научиться справляться с делами или с женщинами.

– Ставлю десятку на то, что он завопит, – тихо шепнул Скуало.

– Десятый бы никогда, – оскорбился просочившийся в кабинет вслед за Варией Гокудера. – Принимаю.

Савада дописал до точки и поднял глаза на шлюху. Та облизнула губы, бесцеремонно смахнула бумаги и улеглась на столешницу, обнажив роскошный бюст.

Савада перевел нечитаемый взгляд на усеявшие пол листы, посмотрел на бесстыдно предлагающую себя шлюху, затем – на Гокудеру и Варию и наконец разомкнул губы:

– Выйдите.

Вария переглянулась.

– Ладно, – сказал наконец Скуало и кивнул на шлюху: – Босс передает привет и все такое прочее.

– А что, – спросил Гокудера, – корзинки с фруктами уже не в моде?

Он подтолкнул Скуало в спину и хмуро добавил:

– Двигай-двигай.

Вария вышла в коридор, и дверь за ними тут же закрылась.

– Ну, – сказал Скуало бодро, – бьюсь об заклад, Савада выскочит уже через пять минут, зареванный как девчонка. В картишки?

– Сдавай, – Гокудера двумя пальцами поддернул брючины и опустился на пол. – Бридж?

– Техасский холдем, – ощерился Бельфегор.

Они сыграли партию, и выиграл Гокудера. Затем еще одну – с тем же результатом.

Савада не выбежал ни через пять минут, ни через полчаса. Из-за двери то и дело доносился какой-то стук, треск, надрывные стоны и полное экстаза: «Да-а! О да-а-а-а-а!». В какой-то момент Скуало просто отложил карты и прижался ухом к двери.

– Я никогда еще не слышал… – начал было он, но тут же оборвал себя и вместо этого спросил: – Что он с ней вообще там делает?

Гокудера неторопливо раскурил очередную сигарету и выдохнул дым ему в лицо. Он был единственным игроком, на котором все еще оставалась одежда.

– Десятый, – произнес Гокудера гордо, – человек большого таланта.

– Судя по тому, как она там орет, – заметил Фран флегматично, – у Десятого Вонголы большой не только талант.

Когда Вария проиграла все личные вещи и более десятка миссий, дверь в кабинет Десятого Вонголы распахнулась, и на пороге возникла шлюха. Лицо ее раскраснелось, взгляд был расфокусирован, ноги разъезжались. Нетвердой походкой подойдя к Скуало, она вытащила из сумочки пятьсот евро, немного пошарила по карманам и добавила к ним горку мелочи.

– Кажется, пятьсот евро с таким удовольствием давно не тратили не только мы, – прокомментировал Фран.

Гокудера задумчиво посмотрел на деньги и пыхнул сигаретой:

– Хотите отыграться? Или выкупить вещи?

Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Скуало подтолкнул к нему мелочь и потянулся за штанами.

– Вро-о-ой! – завопил он, торопливо влезая в форму и снова вваливаясь в кабинет, – какого хрена?!

Савада опять сидел за столом, и перед ним опять возвышались стопки бумаг. Скуало взмахнул рукой, собираясь сбросить их на пол, но тут Савада вдруг заговорил:

– Я, – голос у него был негромкий, но очень, очень недобрый, – потратил на эти отчеты свыше ста человеко-часов. И отымею любого, кто попытается что-нибудь с ними сделать.

Скуало мгновенно вспомнил, как шлюха смахнула бумаги на пол, как на негнущихся ногах она затем брела по коридору – и торопливо отдернул руку.

– Я очень признателен Занзасу за подарок, – добавил Савада бесстрастно, – и если у вас все… – он очень выразительно покосился на дверь.

– Эй, сладкий, – Луссурия с интересом уставился на Саваду, – ты завтра вечером свободен? Обычно я предпочитаю более… неподвижных партнеров, но для тебя готов сделать исключение.

– Он занят, – отрезал Гокудера и добавил: – Вы, кстати говоря, тоже. Десять проигранных миссий. Забыли?

Он выпроводил Варию из кабинета, издевательски осклабился и вернулся к своему Десятому – живое воплощение эффективности и ума.

– Что это, блядь, только что было? – спросил Скуало.

– Ясное дело что, – пожал плечами Луссурия.

– Нам, – сказал Бельфегор, – попалась бракованная шлюха. Нужно просто вернуться с другой.

 

 

* * *

Другая шлюха оказалась спортивной блондинкой с потрясающими ногами и обошлась им уже в семь сотен. Во избежание еще одного казуса Скуало полчаса проверял ее на профпригодность, после чего они опять отправились в Штаб-квартиру Вонголы.

На этот раз их встретил Ямамото.

– Это что? – спросил он, кивнув на шлюху, и Скуало посетило острое чувство дежавю.

– Подарок, – быстро сказал он, прежде чем Фран успел открыть рот. – От нашего босса вашему.

– Как соперник сопернику, – кивнул Ямамото. – Я почти завидую. Ты вот мне, –  он посмотрел на Скуало, – подарков никогда не делал.

Скуало перевел взгляд с Ямамото на шлюху и обратно, и лицо у него стало очень сложное.

– Нет, – сказал Луссурия с нажимом, – ни хрена. Она нужна нам для торжества справедливости. Этого, если хочешь, можешь сводить на бейсбол.

– О, бейсбол! – при упоминании любимой игры лицо у Ямамото просветлело, и он посторонился, пропуская Варию и шлюху в кабинет. Бельфегор презрительно хмыкнул.

В кабинете Десятого Вонголы все было по-прежнему. Савада все так же сидел за столом, но стопка отчетов рядом с ним стала ниже.

– Это снова мы, – сказал Скуало. – Попробуй выеби ее, – он подтолкнул шлюху в спину, и все с предвкушением уставились на Саваду.

Тот совершенно невозмутимо подписал какой-то документ, кивнул и произнес:

– Ямамото.

Варию снова выпроводили из кабинета. Скуало еще успел разглядеть, как шлюха опустилась на диван и поддернула юбку, обнажая ноги, а затем дверь закрылась.

На этот раз наученная горьким опытом Вария партию в покер предлагать не стала. Скуало прислонился к стене у самых дверей и начал мысленно считать секунды. Ямамото присоединился к нему и принялся пересказывать в лицах последний бейсбольный матч, который ему повезло посмотреть.

Иннинг сменялся иннингом, но шлюха все никак не выходила. Из кабинета то и дело доносилось приглушенное «О-о-о!» и «О да-а-а-а-а!», и стоны – столь проникновенные, что Скуало даже захотелось где-нибудь уединиться и снять штаны.

– И-и… хоум-ран, – заключил Ямамото, когда из-за двери донеслось пронзительное «Я кончаю!». В глазах у него блестело веселье.

Через какое-то время дверь в кабинет открылась, и на пороге показалась шлюха. Эта выглядела еще более расхристанной, чем первая. И шла она тоже с трудом.

Достав из сумочки кошелек, шлюха вернула Скуало семь сотен, потом, подумав, положила сотню сверху и с ошеломленным видом поковыляла к выходу.

– Какого вообще хрена? – рявкнул Скуало и заглянул в кабинет: Десятый Вонгола поправлял запонки у стола. Перед ним стоял остывший кофе. – Как это вообще возможно?

– Просто Цуна – человек большого… – начал было Ямамото.

– Таланта, да-да, мы уже слышали, – буркнул Бельфегор.

– Ну, свой я называю «дружок». Или хотя бы «четвертый отбивающий». Но «талантом» тоже можно, да, – ухмыльнулся Ямамото.

– Ну, – сказал Фран, – зато мы не в убытке.

 

 

* * *

Той ночью, вернувшись в Штаб-квартиру, Вария устроила совещание. Возглавлял его Скуало.

– Что мы упускаем? – спросил он. Остальные задумчиво просмотрели розданное – и весьма скудное – досье на Саваду.

– Да ничего мы не упускаем, – сказал Бельфегор. – Савада – нюня, сопляк и однозначно девственник.

– Уже два раза как не, – поднял палец вверх Луссурия. – О чем мы доподлинно знаем.

– Что это может быть?

– Бесчеловечные эксперименты Эстранео, – подал голос Фран.

– Какие, на хрен, бесчеловечные эксперименты? – возмутился Скуало. – Давай что-нибудь поправдоподобнее.

– Вы видели, как эти шлюхи шли? Куда уж тут правдоподобнее.

Луссурия покачал головой:

– Семья Эстранео со всеми их разработками давно уничтожена.

– Тогда… Гипер-интуиция Вонголы? – предположил Бельфегор.

Скуало фыркнул:

– Я скорее поверю в бесчеловечные эксперименты Эстранео.

– Мне кажется, – сказал вдруг Луссурия, – что мы все слишком усложняем, и на самом деле проблема сводится к большому…

– …таланту, – вставил Фран.

– …Савады. Нам просто нужно найти бывалую шлюху, которую ни большим, ни каким-либо другим хуем не испугаешь.

Так они и поступили.

 

 

* * *

Третья шлюха оказалась зрелой, но все еще свежей женщиной, одетой неброско, но с намеком.

– У него, – начал было Скуало, когда они вошли в Штаб-квартиру Вонголы. – А впрочем, сама увидишь…

На этот раз, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки, их поджидал Рехэй.

– Это… – начал было он, указав на шлюху.

– Подарок, – перебил Луссурия, прежде чем Рехэй успел договорить. – От нашего босса вашему.

– А…

– Да, как от соперника сопернику.

– Но…

– Да, я тебе подарков не дарил. Сейчас исправлюсь. Хочешь спарринг или секс?

– Секс с кем? – спросил Рехэй, проявляя непривычную для него прозорливость.

– Ну… – протянул Луссурия.

– Тогда спарринг.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Луссурия погладил шлюху по руке:

– Давай, милая. Посрами его быстренько, и все мы наконец отправимся спать. И так уже полночи здесь танцуем. Савада, – крикнул он в открытую дверь кабинета, – ну ты понял, да?

Шлюха одарила Варию (плюс Рехэя) профессиональной улыбкой и скрылась в кабинете, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

– Может, по маленькой? – спросил Рехэй, в руках у которого неизвестно откуда появились вдруг бутылка и стаканы. – Ну, пока Саваду посрамляют.

– Можно, – согласился Скуало, немного подумав.

Они расселись в кружок у двери, и Рехэй раздал стаканы и разлил первую порцию чистейшего шотландского виски.

Они усидели одну бутылку, затем вторую. Из кабинета не доносилось ни звука.

Затем к ним заглянул Гокудера и деловито осведомился: «В картишки?» Бельфегор швырнул в него стаканом.

Когда они наконец открыли третью бутылку, мир перед глазами Скуало поплыл, а Рехэй раздвоился. Последнее было весьма прискорбно, поскольку, по мнению Скуало, его-то и одного было много.

– Я сейчас сблюю, – выдохнул Леви-а-Фан шумно и зажал рот.

– Я тоже, – монотонно сообщил Фран, хотя ему даже не наливали.

– Ага, – кивнул Рехэй и завинтил бутылку. Затем на камне его кольца вдруг вспыхнуло ярко-желтое, чистое Пламя, залившее весь коридор волной тепла и непривычной неги. Скуало почувствовал, как быстро и непоправимо трезвеет.

– Детоксикация, – пояснил Рехэй с улыбкой. – Я же все-таки Солнце.

– Такой виски просрали, – вздохнул Скуало, вытряхивая себе на язык последние капли из бутылки. – А что там с нашей шлюхой? Сколько уже…

Договорить он не успел: дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и на пороге появился Савада. Выглядел он безупречно – если не считать глубоких, залегших под глазами теней.

– Я спать, – сказал он. – Доброй ночи.

– А где?.. – начал было Бельфегор.

– Ах, да. Пожалуйста, помогите Сузанне. Она… не в состоянии идти.

– Не в состоянии… – повторил Луссурия медленно. Отпихнув Саваду, Скуало кинулся в кабинет. Остальная Вария последовала за ним.

Шлюха – Сузанна – неподвижно лежала на диванчике, раскинув руки и ноги. На лице у нее было бессмысленное выражение человека, который причастился нирваны и совершенно не хочет возвращаться в дольний мир.

– Когда эта очнется, – сказал Фран, – то отвалит нам не меньше трех сотен. Интересно, сколько выложит следующая?

 

 

* * *

Следующая шлюха выложила пять. По итогам очередного мозгового штурма Вария решила списать необычные таланты Десятого Вонголы на азиатское происхождение и на следующий день притащила ему юную, но очень опытную китаянку.

По пути в кабинет они встретили Ламбо. Тот окинул их внимательным взглядом – и вздохнул с такой искренней жалостью, что Скуало не утерпел и отвесил ему подзатыльник. Все в Вонголе знали, что Ламбо Бовино – рева и сопляк, и Скуало ожидал, что тот немедленно воспользуется Десятилетней базукой, но Ламбо лишь потер затылок, пожал плечами и ушел.

Глаза его при этом опасно блестели, из чего Скуало заключил, что мелкий засранец знает о происходящем куда больше прочих, и что они только что потеряли последний шанс узнать, в чем же, собственно, дело.

 

 

* * *

Пятая шлюха тоже изрядно им приплатила, хотя, честно говоря, к Саваде это не имело никакого отношения. Когда они притащились в Штаб-квартиру Вонголы с роскошной индианкой, то по пути случайно напоролись на Хибари. Облаченный в темный костюм, тот выглядел словно Эйяфьядлайёкюдль, готовый разразиться бесконечным пеплом и потоками огненной лавы. При виде Варии – и шлюхи – глаза Хибари угрожающе сузились:

– Один… – произнес он опасно.

Скуало, который всегда тонко чувствовал, когда в воздухе пахнет приближающейся дракой, пристегнул клинок.

– Два… – продолжил Хибари. Взгляд его переместился с Луссурии на Бельфегора: – Три… – Затем Хибари посмотрел на Франа и скривился. – Всего шесть. Вы толпитесь, а она, – последовал короткий кивок на шлюху, – к тому же, неподобающе одета.

– Да пошел ты, – Скуало ощерился и резко взмахнул клинком.

За этим последовала короткая, но весьма кровопролитная стычка. Вышедший из нее победителем Хибари отбыл восвояси и увел с собой шлюху.

– Мне даже интересно, – пробормотал Скуало, потирая ушибы, – что он будет с ней делать. Никогда не думал, что этот псих знает, что такое секс.

Шлюха нашла их много позже в баре, где они наняли ее в начале вечера, и, не говоря ни слова, протянула несколько мятых купюр.

– Что, настолько впечатлил? – не поверил Бельфегор.

– Я, – сказала шлюха, – до утра готовила зеленый чай и разбирала отчеты. И господин Хибари сказал, что из меня сносная секретарша. Да вы хоть знаете, когда в последний раз во мне видели не просто вагину и сиськи?

Скуало в сердцах сплюнул. Но деньги все-таки взял.

 

 

* * *

В последующие несколько дней в плане шлюх и больших талантов ничего не происходило. Гокудера реквестировал выигранные миссии и отправлял Варию с заданиями то в кровавую баню, то в дремучие ебеня, где были только коровы и пастбища.

– Может, ну его? – спросил Луссурия, когда они наконец вернулись и, отмокая в публичных банях, решали, кого притащить Саваде на этот раз. – Над нами вся Вонгола уже смеется.

Скуало скривился, но спорить не стал.

– В последний раз, – сказал он наконец. – Попробуем в последний раз, а там ну нахуй.

Шлюху на этот раз они выбрали темнокожую, узкобедрую и высокую, настоящую амазонку с коротким ежиком волос и крупными, белыми зубами.

До кабинета Десятого Вонголы Вария добиралась короткими перебежками: новой встречи с Хранителями из Десятого поколения не хотел никто.

– Кажется, про… – с облегчением начал было Скуало, но тут же осекся. Воздух задрожал и сгустился в высокую худощавую фигуру с разноцветными глазами.

– Оя-оя, – протянула фигура насмешливо.

– Да блядь, – выразил общее мнение Скуало. – Тебя нам только не хватало.

Мукуро, а это был он, обвел компанию цепким взглядом и растянул губы в насмешливой ухмылке. Тело его вдруг стало медленно таять – начиная с пижонских сапог и заканчивая пучком встопорщенных волос. Последней исчезла ухмылка, которая долго еще парила в воздухе, когда все остальное уже пропало.

– Я, – сказал Скуало решительно, когда Мукуро наконец растворился в воздухе без остатка, – чувствую себя так, словно меня облапали. Мне срочно нужно в душ.

– И мне.

– И мне.

– И мне.

– А мне, – сказала шлюха, на темных щеках которой заиграл еще более темный румянец, – нужно сменить белье…

– Коммандер, – произнес Фран, – гоните ее в шею. Если она против Учителя не потянула, то с Савадой со всеми его талантами точно не справится.

 

 

* * *

Той ночью Вария засела в шумном баре и с упоением надиралась, заливая алкоголем свое поражение – первое за невероятно долгое время. Скуало с Луссурией, Бельфегором и Леви-а-Фаном налегали на виски. Фран пускал пузыри в газировку.

Скуало пил и чувствовал, что что-то не так. Отточенные в бесчисленных схватках инстинкты вопили об опасности, и он вертел головой по сторонам, но все было как всегда – поддатые завсегдатаи и шлюхи.

Одна такая вскоре подошла к их столику. Одета шлюха была скромно – новенькая ковбойка и джинсы.

– Господин Скуало, – произнесла она с запинкой. Руки ее дрожали, выдавая нешуточное волнение. – Господин Скуало, у меня грудь шестого размера и нет рвотного рефлекса.

Сделав над собой усилие, Скуало проглотил набранный в рот в виски и поставил стакан на стол.

– А мне не похуй, потому что?.. – начал он хрипло.

– Ну, вы ведь ищете новых девушек для господина Вонголы… – На лице шлюхи была написана искренняя надежда.

Что-то словно кольнуло Скуало, и он опять огляделся по сторонам. Шлюхи смотрели на них жадно и голодно, и Скуало внезапно осознал, как разительно переменилась ситуация. Теперь не они искали шлюх. Теперь шлюхи искали их сами.

 

 

* * *

А в это время сидевший на другом конце города Савада Цунаеши отложил в сторону очередной отчет, отпил немного кофе и невидяще уставился перед собой.

Когда ему наконец исполнилось двадцать, Реборн, вместо того, чтобы праздновать традиционный День совершеннолетия, отвез его в Амстердам.

Цуна навсегда запомнил тот миг, когда мадам одного из борделей стянула с него штаны вместе с бельем и чуть не высосала душу через член.

– Настоящий босс мафии, – сказал Реборн, после того как все закончилось, и Цуна стыдливо кутался в простынь, – способен удовлетворить любую женщину. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что куда вставляется, тебя ждут напряженные тренировки.

На Рим опустилась ночь, а Цуна все сидел, вспоминал – и взгляд его все более пустел. Все это буйство женской плоти, белой, розовой и темной, все эти «Нет, это не клитор», «Теперь заставь меня испытать серию оргазмов», и «Теперь заставь меня испытать серию оргазмов только с помощью языка» превратили для него секс в еще одну работу.

И как любую другую работу, Цуна научился делать ее очень хорошо.

 


End file.
